


"Serious"

by ruthmakesstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruthmakesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett thinks about his feelings for Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Serious"

“Serious” wasn’t a word Garrett Hawke liked to associate himself with, particularly not when it came to relationships. He was an easy flirt, and he had the knack of finding something attractive in everybody – be it freckles, dimples, hair. He was finding himself in a position where he’d have to reconsider his relationship with that word, though.

Anders’s affection for him had become a little… intense. Hawke had been joking around with him, and out comes “I would drown us in blood to keep you safe”. It was a bit of a gut punch – he hadn’t realised Anders had been falling for him so hard.

He’d been flirting with everyone, really – Isabela, Merrill, even Fenris had lightened up towards him despite his anti-mage stand. He assumed they all took it for what it was – a bit of lighthearted fun. But… was that how he felt towards Anders?

He’d never had to think about it before. His relationships before had all been careless flings, if they could even be termed relationships at all. Perhaps he was a little slow on the uptake when it came to Anders, but if he thought about it, were his feelings entirely unreciprocated?

He thought of Anders, smiling, laughing, happy, and he felt an involuntary smile appear on his face. Then he went the other way – remembering how upset he was after seeing Karl for the last time, imagining Anders himself tranquil. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest.

He did care about the mage, after all. And he couldn’t help but admit he was swayed by his passionate pro-mage stance. He’d grown up an apostate, with an apostate father and apostate sister, but they’d never been _radical_ about it the way Anders was. Growing up, they were just trying to survive without getting caught, but Anders? He wanted to help people. Hawke had to confess to himself that he found his selflessness endearing. He was constantly putting himself at risk, running the clinic, helping the mage underground – even refusing to admit more than the merest of details _about_ the underground to Hawke, in case it endangered _him_. 

What could he do about it, though? Two apostates together? The noble and the healer? It was the kind of not-meant-to-be relationship that bards sang songs about – but that didn’t mean they could happen.

He sighed. He wish he’d never started thinking about it, for now he knew his feelings for Anders were perhaps as serious as Anders’s feelings for him, he was stuck for how to proceed. Mindless flirting was always so much easier.


End file.
